poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Into the Ninjago World/The Doraemons join the group
This is when our Heroes got to the Ninjago World and then The Doraemons joins the group in Weekenders Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. Homer: So, Sunset. Are we going to another world from that Gateway? Sunset Shimmer: Yes. We are. Tino: Let's go. Our heroes, Batman, Gandalf, Wyldstyle, Owen, Bad Cop, the Simpsons, Emmet, Laval and his Friends has jumped through the gateway. And then they ended up in a Colosseum. Bart: Where are we now? Owen: I have no idea. Tino: It looks like an arena. Laval: '''Is this a Fighting tournament? '''Doraemon: '''Wait. This is Ninjago World. '''Homer: Look. Who's the one sitting on a throne? Carver: I believe that's (gasps) Kotori: It can't be! Tino: You!! Bad Cop: Who is he, Tino? Tino: '''That's Master Chen! '''Master Chen: Well, look what we have here, some new contestants. And return Contestants. Homer: Hello, up there! Who are you and what tournament is this? Master Chen: I'm Master Chen. And this is the fight to the death! Worriz: '''A Fight to the Death? '''Master Chen: Yes. But you now compete in my Tournament of Elements. Cragger: '''Tournament of Elements? '''Master Chen: '''That's right. And you and that Lion will have to Battle, Griffin Turner the Element of Speed. '''Both: '''What!? '''Sunset Shimmer: Who will me, Emmet and Batman fight? Master Chen: '''Not you and your Friends. Humanoid Animal's will battle all the Elements in this Tournament. '''Everyone: '''What! '''Eris: '''Us! Battle all the Elements? '''Master Chen: '''Yes. The Wolf, the Raven and the Rhino will battle the Element of Gravity. The Rhino will battle the Element of Metal. '''Wyldstyle: Ok. So, who are we going to fight? Tino: Trust me, you don't want to know. Master Chen: Clouse. Can you tell them who will they fight please. Noby: Please no! I'm begging you! Master Chen: Sorry, Noby. Clouse will decide who you will fight. Clouse: Yes, Master Chen. Griffin Turner the Element of Speed. Master Chen: Excellent. (points to Griffin Turner) You! Bring our guests... Up to speed! Griffin Turner: Yes, Master Chen. He ran past the Ninjas and jump to the Arena Griffin Turner: '''I'm gonna Battle you and your Crocodile friend to battle me. '''Master Chen: Turner, Element of Speed and Time. You're up. Laval: '''This is gonna be fun, right Cragger? '''Cragger: '''Yeah, Laval. '''Laval: '''Me and Cragger will distract him. While you guys need to build something from the Keystones. '''Noby: '''We'll do that. '''Cragger: '''Alright, Speedy guy. Let's Battle! Tino gets out his keyblade. Then Turner runs around in circle surrounding the heroes. '''Carver: What shall we do now? Shido: He's too fast! You think you could trip him, Sunset? Sunset Shimmer: That might work. Tish: Let's do it! Homer: Hey, speedy boy! (He blow raspberry at Griffin Turner) Nya-nya-nya-nya-nya-nya! Griffin Turner: Did you just blow a Raspberry at me? Homer: Try this (puts his foot in the way, and trips him) Then, Griffin continues running in circles. Cragger: '''Me and Laval will distract him, no matter what. '''Laval: If we keep doing it, we'll build two more things for the Keystone. Owen: Emmet and I'll get his attention. Emmet: Good idea, Owen. Then Owen and Emmets stands in Griffin's way. Emmet: Hey, try to get us! Owen: You can't catch us! Griffin Turner: Oh yes I can! Emmet: (singing) You're late. You're late. For an very important date. Griffin Turner: I'll show you! He is going to Fight them in speed, but Owen and Emmet put their Foot in the way, and make him trip Emmet: '''Look like we fool him, Owen. '''Owen: '''We sure did, Emmet. '''Emmet: '''Are you guys finish on the Platform for the Chroma Keystone? '''Sunset Shimmer: I've built the second one, Emmet. Lisa: '''Me too. And it was not my first time to build this. '''Bart: That's right, Lisa. Me and Batman will get the speedy man's attention. Batman: '''Or maybe you and your mother will get his attention instead of me. '''Marge: '''Okay. Lisa, take care of Maggie for me, Okay? (She gives her baby to Lisa, and she bring out her Microphone) '''Lisa: '''Okay, mum. '''Bart: '''Hey, Speedy guy! Come and Catch me! (He rode off with his Shakeboard) '''Tino: Batman, do you think that Bart is the hero called Bartman? Batman: '''No... That just not Possible. '''Sunset Shimmer: I hope we find out, Batman. Marge: '''(Using the Microphone) Come on, Bart! You can do it! '''Griffin Turner: Hi there. Who are you? Bart: I'm Bart Simpson. Griffin Turner: '''Alright, Bart. Let's do this! '''Homer: Show him who's the fastest, Bart! Bart: '''I will Dad! '''Homer: '''And how long this will take for the Chroma Keystone? '''Batman: I don't know, Homer. Homer: '''Well, hurry up! My son is getting tired from that Speed guy. '''Batman: Ok. Bart! Drive my Batmobile! Bart: '''Thanks, Batman! He use Batman's Batmobile and drive around the Arena '''Homer: Thank you, Batman. That'll save his legs. Batman: '''You're welcome. '''Bart: Look at me. I'm Batman. Batman: '''Stop using my Line! '''Bart: '''Okay, I'm sorry! But are you finish for the Chroma Keystone? '''Noby: '''Yes, we finish it. '''Worriz: '''So how does this thing Work? '''Rogon: '''You see that sign? (He pointed at the Sign) Those are the same Color from the Platfrom. So we have match those like this. '''Homer: Can you do this, Sunset? Sunset Shimmer: '''Well. Only Three People can do it, so that leaves.... You, Me and Lisa. '''Lisa: '''Really? Okay. '''Homer: Let's do this thing, Sunset Shimmer. Sunset Shimmer: '''Sure. '''Lisa: I'll activate the Chroma Keystone. She activate the Chroma Keystone and she went to the Blue one Lisa: '''Blue? I actually want Yellow. Homer went to the Yellow One '''Homer: Yellow is not Colour. Sunset went to the Red One Sunset Shimmer: '''Red is my Colour. '''Worriz: '''Me too. Red is my Favorite Colour. '''Cragger: '''We know that Wolves wears Red in Chima, even their Vehicles. '''Batman: Sunset's hair is Red and yellow. Gorzan: '''I know, Dude. '''Gandalf: Thank you, Gorzan. Gorzan: '''You're welcome, Gandalf. '''Wyldstyle: '''Now aim it to the Sign! '''Sunset Shimmer: '''Got it. '''Lisa: '''Sure. '''Homer: '''Okay. '''Gandalf: I hope this works. Tino: 'It better be. Emmet is building something and he Build a Treadmill '''Homer: '''A Treadmill? '''Sunset Shimmer: ' Yes, Homer. That will stop him. '''Homer: '''Bart! Make him go to the Treadmill. '''Bart: '''Okay, Dad! He drive the Batmobile and make Griffin Turner go to the Treadmill '''Griffin Turner: '''Whoa! Who put that there!? I can't stop! Wait, I'm so fast I can outrun this thing! Ha-ha! Sure I can... I can... (Gasps)... no... Getting... Tired... Nooo. '''Bad Cop: '''Good Night, Speed guy. '''Sunset Shimmer: '''Sleep tight. '''Master Chen: '''Only ONE can Remain! He press the Button and make Griffin Turner fell to the Pit '''Master Chen: '''Hahaha! Hah ha ha! Very creative! Shall we say... 'Best of Three'? Gravis! Element of Gravity. He'll turn the World upside down! Heh heh heh! Razar is looking at Gravis and then he got his Head Hurt '''Laval: '''Razar? Razar! Are you alright? '''Worriz: '''Come On, Raven! Speak to us! Razar has a Vision of Xion, he saw her wearing a Hood, and talking to a Blindfolded Person and then he saw her Fading away and talking to the Person. '''Cragger: '''Razar, are you okay? '''Razar: '''I'm fine, my Friends. '''Eris: '''What happen to you? '''Razar: '''Don't know. I just saw that floating guy and then I got my head hurt. '''Bad Cop: Looks like you need some rest, Razar. Razar: '''No, I feel alright Bad Cop. I can handle this. '''Bad Cop: '''Are you sure? '''Razar: '''Yes. '''Bad Cop: '''Suit Yourself. '''Worriz: '''So he wants me, Razar and Rogon to fight that Gravity guy? Well... Let's do it. '''Doraemon: '''You can use the Shift Keystone to get up there. '''Rogon: '''We know. And Razar can fly, cause he's a Raven. '''Emmet: Eris can fly too. Eris: '''I know, Emmet. But Master Chen said that Worriz, Razar and Rogon will Battle that Gravity Guy. '''Emmet: Ok, Eris. I'll wait till Master Chen tell us to fight the other Elements. Eris: 'You got it. Worriz, Rogon and Razar has jump to Portal and they are on floating Platform from Gravis. '''Worriz: '''We got you now, Gravity Guy. They are fighting him and he went to another Floating Platform. Worriz, Razar and Rogon has use the Shift Keystone again and they went to another Floating Platform. '''Rogon: '''Let's rock it! They are fighting him again and then he went to the last floating Platform, Worriz, Razar and Rogon has use the Shift Keystone again, and they went to the Last Floating Platform. '''Razar: '''Time for me to steal something for up you. They are fighting him again and then he got knock out. The floating Platform has fallen down to the Ground with Worriz, Razar and Rogon. '''Everyone: '(Gasp) '''Worriz, Razar & Rogon: '''We're Okay! '''Everyone: '''Phew! '''Noby: '''That was too close for them. '''Carver: '''Yeah, Noby. '''Doraemon: So now what? Master Chen: '''Life time supply of Noodles to the Winner! Most interesting and entertaining! Guard bring me more Popcorn! All the Guards has Approach the Arena '''Big G: '''This One? '''Doraemon: '''Yes... This one. '''Tish: '''Let's do this. From them. '''Homer: Get ready! They are fighting all the Guards. Homer: '''Lisa! Hit him with your Book! '''Lisa: '''I can't! '''Homer: '''Why Not?! '''Lisa: '''Because this book is... (She look at the book of Arsenio) Oh, Nevermind. She whack the Guard with the Book of Arsenio '''Bart: '''You got the Wrong book from our Dimension? '''Lisa: '''Yes. '''Bart: '''You should buy a New one, Lisa. '''Lisa: '''I know, Bart. '''Master Chen: '''Now for the final foe... Karlof, Element of Metal! Now's your chance to prove your... Well.... METTLE! Ha-ha! '''Karlof: '''Ha! This no problem for Karlof! '''Rogon: '''Alright, Karlof. Let's Battle! Charge! '''Homer: Let's dance, Metal man. Karlof: '''Karlof Smash! Metal Power! He make his Body into a Metal, Homer and Rogon are gonna punch him, but his Body is made of medal and make their Hand Hurt. '''Homer: '''Ahhh! My Hand! '''Rogan: OW! He's too hard to hit! Sneech: '''He is one good Medal Guy. '''Homer: Yeah.a tear Too bad we don't have a magnet with us. Rogon: '''Yeah cause we- Magnet? (Gasp) That's it! Magnet! Emmet! Wyldstyle! I want you to build a Giant Magnet, I got an idea! '''Emmet: Ok, Rogon. What's the idea? Rogon: '''I already told you. Build a Giant Magnet. '''Emmet: '''Oh... I know that. '''Wyldstyle: '''Alright! Let's build a Giant Magnet. '''Sunset Shimmer: Let me help you two. Emmet: '''You're not a Master Builder, Sunset. '''Sunset Shimmer: '''Oh, Yeah. Forgot about that. '''Wyldstyle: '''Alright let's do this, Emmet. '''Emmet: '''Sure. They are Building a Giant Magnet, and then it make Karlof stuck into the Giant Magnet cause he's made of Medal '''Lisa: '''Wow! How did you do that? '''Wyldstyle: '''We are Master Builders. We can build anything that we want. '''Lisa: '''Really? I wish I could be a Master Builder like you. '''Bart: Me too. Emmet: '''Well, you two will get one, in our Dimension of course. '''Both: '''Okay. '''Master Chen: You-you Cheated! Nobody Cheats in my Tournament! Nobody! Homer: Can you bring more opponents for us to fight, Chen? Master Chen: '''No! '''Homer: D'OH! Master Chen press the Button on his Throne, but it missed Our Heroes, Batman, Gandalf, Wyldstyle, Emmet, Bad Cop, The Simpsons, Laval and his Friends. He press many Buttons on his Throne, while our Heroes and Their Friends are doing nothing. Until then Lex Luthor has shows up from the Portal. Lex Luthor: 'That staff! Hand it over! '''Master Chen: ' No! No more surprise guests! '''Lor: '''Batman. Who's that? '''Batman: That's Superman's nemesis, Lex Luthor. Master Chen: '''Uh-oh. Everyone! Stop him! Lex Luthor is Fighting all the Guard while Master Chen made his Escape, then Lex Luthor is making a hole to find him '''Batman: Whatever Lex Luthor want with that staff, it won't be good. Come on! Tino: Let's go! They are going to find Lex Luthor and Master Chen and they in a Maze Master Chen: 'Haha! You'll never find me! No-one has even gotten through my Maze of tunnels! You'll rot down here! Forever running in Circles, never knowing where to turn! Hahaha! Welcome to my serpentine Catacombs. So nice of you to join us down here! If it makes you feel any better, a man called Lex Luthor is lost down here too. Perhaps you'll stumble across each other and then you'll be Buddies! Oh are you lost? Don't worry I'm SURE you'll get out eventually... Oh hey, I've sent some of my men to help you out. They can be a bit heavy handed but just let them take care of you! Hehehehe! '''Lex Luthor: '''Cheeen! I will find you! '''Master Chen: '''Do you really think you went the right way just then? '''Lex Luthor: '''This Infernal Maze! '''Master Chen: '''No, don't go that way... Go THAT way! Hehehee! '''Sneech: '''Great! We will run around in Circles from this Maze! '''Doraemon: '''I know Sneech. (Sigh) I wish my Friends were here. '????: Funny you should say that. Doraemon turn around and saw his Friends. The Doraemons. Doraemon: '''Dora Kid! Dora-Nichov! Wang Dora! El-Matadora! Dora Med! Dora-Rinho! You guys are here! I'm am so glad to see you again. (He Hugged them) '''Dora Med: '''We're so glad to see you. '''Sunset Shimmer: It's so nice to see you lot again. Dora The Kid: '''Yeah. We really miss you guys so much too. '''Laval: '''Doraemon. Who are they? '''Doraemon: '''Those are my Best Friends, Laval. This is Dora Kid, Dora-Nichov, Wang Dora, El-Matadora, Dora Med and Dora-Rinho. Dora Kid is a Marksmanship from America. Dora-Nichov is a WereCat when he see something Round, and he is from Russia. Wang Dora is a Kung Fu Fighter from China. El-Matadora is a Bull Fighter from Spain. Dora Med is from Arabian. And Dora-Rinho is a Football Player from Brazil. And we are the Dora Dora 7 also known as The Doraemons, and we are Best Friends. '''Laval: '''Whoa. So many Friends that you have. '''Lisa: '''Wow. You have so many Country Friends that you made. '''Doraemon: '''Of course I did, Lisa. But how did you guys get here? '''Wang Dora: '''Well, you see this, Doraemon. It all started back at the 22nd Century in Japan. Flashback has Started 'Dora Kid: '(Narrating) We are celebrating for Dorami Graduation at the Robot Academy. Until then a Portal has Sucked Dorami up and then another Portal has sucked us and then we ended up here. '''Wang Dora: (Narrating) And that is where we meet Sensei Wu. Sensei Wu: Hello, what are your names? Wang Dora: 'I'm Wang Dora, and this is Dora Kid, Dora-Nichov, El-Matadora, Dora-Rinho and Dora Med. '''Dora-Rinho: '(Narrating) Sensei Wu is Training Wang Dora on how to do Spinjitzu like the Ninjas. Flashback ended '''El-Matadora: And that how that Kung Fu Cat got that abilities from him. Wang Dora: '''Knock it off, El-Matadora. '''El-Matadora: '''Make me. '''Wang Dora: '''That's it! They began to fight but Dora Kid stop them '''Dora Kid: '''Would you two knock it off, it's no time to fight. '''Dora Med: '''We're sorry, they always Fight no matter what they do. '''Cragger: '''I see. '''Dora-Rinho: '''Tino, Who are they? '''Tino: That's Cragger, Laval, Eris, Worriz, Razar, Rogon, Bladvic and Gorzan they are from Chima. Wang Dora: '''China? '''Tino: '''Chima! '''Wang Dora: '''Oh... Wait, what is Chima? '''Tino: Chima is a world where we been to. And it's a Magical World it haves Lion's, Crocodiles, Raven's, Eagle's, Wolves, Gorilla's, Rhino's, Bear's, Mammals, Valtures, Saber-tooth Tiger's, Tiger's, Phoenix's, Scorpions, Spiders and Bats. Wang Dora: 'Wow. Didn't heard from that Place. '''Dora Kid: '''So what about them? '''Noby: '''That's Emmet, Wyldstyle and Bad Cop they are from Bricksburg. '''Bad Cop: '''So you are a Marksmanship, Dora Kid? '''Dora Kid: '''Yes. And I'm a Lone Wolf. Why? '''Bad Cop: '''Because I'm a Marksmanship and a Lone Wolf like you. '''Dora Kid: '''Really? That makes the two of us. '''Wyldstyle: '''You are a Good Kung Fu Fighter Wang Dora. '''Wang Dora: '(Blush) (Laugh) Thank you, Wyldstyle. '''Emmet: '''What's wrong with your friend? '''Doraemon: '''He is so Shy for Cute Girls. '''Emmet: '''I see. And it's nice to meet you Dora-Rinho. '''Dora-Rinho: '''Nice to meet you too... Um... What's your name. '''Emmet: '''I'm Emmet. Doraemon, What's wrong with him? '''Doraemon: '''Dora-Rinho is so Forgetful when he Remember. '''Emmet: '''Okay. '''Dora Med: '''So who's that guy? '''Tino: '''That's Gandalf the Grey. He's from Middle Earth. '''Gandalf: '''It's so nice to meet you, Dora Med. So what are you? '''Dora Med: '''I'm a Robot Cat from the Future. And I can tell the future from my Tarot Card. '''Gandalf: '''You look very wise like me. '''Dora Med: '''Yes, I am Gandalf. '''El-Matadora: '''So what about the Other Guy? '''Tino: '''That's Owen Grady. He works at the Jurrasic World. '''El-Matadora: '''Jurrasic World? '''Tino: '''It's a Park for Dinosaurs. '''El-Matadora: '''Okay. And who is he? '''Tino: '''That's Batman. He's from Gotham City. '''Dora-Rinho: '''Batman? (Gasp) Your my favorite Superhero! Can I have your Autograph? '''Batman: '''Sure. (He Sign Dora-Rinho's Autograph) Never have a Fan like you. '''Dora-Rinho: '''Your Welcome. '''Wang Dora: '''So who are those Family? '''Tino: '''Those are the Simpsons Family. That Homer, Marge, Lisa, Bart and Maggie they are from Springfield. '''Homer: '''Yello. And are you from Spain? '''El-Matadora: '''Yes, I'm- (Sniff) Aw, Man! What did you eat?! '''Homer: '''Oh. I ate a Hot Pepper from Chief Weggum at the Chili Cook off. '''Marge: '''After he ate that Pepper, he got knocked out from the Chili. '''Lisa: '''And then he's sleepwalking to the Golf Course in Springfield. '''Bart: '''And then he went to the Lighthouse to find his Soulmate, which turns out to be Mum. '''El-Matadora: '''Okay! I get it now. '''Doraemon: '''So did you know the way to find Master Chen and Lex Luthor? '''Dora-Rinho: '''Who's Lex Luthor? '''Doraemon: '''Superman's Nemesis. '''Dora-Rinho: '''Oh... No, We cannot find them from this Maze. '''Carver: '''Great! How can we find them now. '''Sunset Shimmer: '''Maybe this Platform and the Chroma Keystone will do it. '''Tino: '''Good idea Sunset, Let's build those. '''Dora Kid: '''I don't know what going on. But let's do it. They are building a Platform for the Chroma Keystone and they finish it '''Dora Kid: '''Okay, now what? '''Jake: See that Colour on that Arrow. We have to make a Same Colour like that. Dora-Rinho: 'Okay. Dora Kid went to the Blue one '''Dora Kid: '''Blue? I actually want Yellow for this. Dora-Rinho went to the Yellow One '''Dora-Rinho: '''I don't think Yellow is my Colour. Wang Dora went to the Red one '''Wang Dora: '''Red? I wanna pick blue instead of red. They aim it to the arrow and it heading to up '''Tino: '''Up! Let's go! They are going that way and they ended up here '''Worriz: '''Great! Which way should we go? '''Lor: '''We don't know which way, The arrow for Direction is not here. '''Emmet: '''Then maybe... I should Build one. '''Kotori: '''Okay, Emmet. Build an Arrow. '''Emmet: '''Sure. He is building an Arrow for Directions and he makes The Doraemons impressed '''Dora-Rinho: '''Wow! How did he do that? '''Emmet: ' I am a Master Builder. '''Dora-Rinho: '''What's a Master Builder? '''Emmet: Wyldstyle will tell you, Dora-Rinho? Wyldstyle: '''Sure. Master Builder are the group of Elite Builders and Creators that we can build anything else that we can build. '''Dora-Rinho: '''Cool! I wish I could be a Master Builder. '''Wyldstyle: '''Well, you will be one. In our Dimension. '''Emmet: '''Alright, I'm done on the Arrow. '''Tohka: '''Okay, let's build some Platform for the Chroma Keystone. '''Reine: '''Okay. They are Building Platform for the Chroma Keystone and they are done. '''Origami: '''Alright. All done. '''Mana: '''Here goes Nothing. Tino use the Blue One '''Tino: '''Okay, Blue is not so bad for me. Noby went to the Yellow One '''Noby: '''I picked Yellow. El-Matadora went to the Red One '''El-Matadora: '''Red is my Colour. '''Worriz: '''Really? Me too, Red is my Colour. Hey aim it to the Arrow and the Direction is down '''Owen Grady: '''Down! Let's go. They are going that way and they saw the arrow going left '''Doraemon: '''To the Left! They are going to the left and they saw the Arrow going up '''Bad Cop: '''Up! Come on! They are going up and they saw the Keystone '''Wyldstyle: '''Another Keystone! Suddenly a Giant Snake has appeared behind Wyldstyle '''Emmet: '''Lucy! '''Gandalf: '''Behind you! '''Dora-Rinho, Noby and Bart: '''It's a Giant Snake! Until then Saruman has comes out of the Portal and he is on the Snake Head '''Saruman: Did you think my Master would it so easy for you, Gandalf? Gandalf: 'Saruman! Have you abandoned reason? '''Saruman: '''Not at all, my friend. '''Eris: '''That is one big Snake. '''Batman: '''A Giant Snake, it's that all? I think you'll find we're tougher than you expect. The Giant Snake has snatcher the Keystone '''Saruman: '(Grab the Keystone) Then I'll make sure he chews properly. He put the Keystone on the Snake and it Roar '''Noby: '''Um. Dora Med. Can you harm the Giant Snake with your Flute? '''Dora Med: '''No, Why? '''Tino: '''Cause we need a Bigger Flute from the Giant Snake. '''Bad Cop: So how can we stop Saruman and that Giant Snake. Godou: '''Maybe we should Fight that Giant Snake. '''Dora Kid: '''Okay. And I have one more thing to say... I hate Snakes you guys! I hate them! '''Bad Cop: '''Me too. I hate Snakes! '''Dora Kid: '''That makes the two of Us. '''Bad Cop: Yeah, Dora Kid. Sunset Shimmer: You know who he is, Gandalf? Gandalf: '''Yes. I know him. '''Dora Med: '''Can you tell us about him? '''Gandalf: '''Sure. '''Batman: Ok. Saruman. You should wait for us please. Saruman: '''Take your time. '''Tino: '''We will. '''Gandalf: I'll tell you about him. (clears his throat) Saruman is a follow wizard like me. Emmet: '''He is? '''Gandalf: Yes, he is a Wizard, Emmet. Emmet: '''Continue. '''Gandalf: Ok. He is my friend until Sauron created the One Ring. Batman: '''You mean the One Ring that you told me about? '''Gandalf: '''Yes. '''Batman: '''Keep going. '''Gandalf: Right, Batman. Then he betrays me and the other wizards of Middle Earth. Dora Med: '''What?! Why would he do that for? '''Owen: '''Yeah, why? '''Gandalf: Because, you two, he wants to get the One Ring to Sauron so he can rule all of Middle Earth. Doraemon: '''Then when did you meet him? '''Gandalf: I met Saruman when I arrived in Isenguard. Sue: '''So what happen when you arrived in Isenguard? '''Gandalf: I tried to tell him that Sauron is after the ring, but he won't listen. Saruman: That's a nice story you told your friends, Gandalf. Gandalf: '''Very funny, Saruman. '''Tino: Alright, Saruman. Let's Fight! Batman: Oracal, how do I beat this thing? Ah, I'll just keep hitting it. Owen: Emmet. Can you build some ramps for us? Emmet: Sure thing, Owen. But, you seem familiar. Have we met? Owen: '''I dunno. Did you work on the Park? '''Emmet: I've met you in Jurassic World. Dora Kid: Can you build those ramps already, Owen and Emmet? Emmet: '''Okay, you and Bad Cop are gonna help us too. '''Bad Cop: '''Okay, Master Builder. '''Dora Kid: '''Sure, why not. They are building three Ramps and they all finish it '''Dora Kid: '''It's all done. '''Bad Cop: Now we need a car to hit the snake. Batman: '''I have my Batmobile. '''Tino: '''We have those Jurrasic Vehicles that we made. '''Dora-Rinho: I've got my car. El-Matadora: '''You don't have a Car! '''Dora-Rinho: '''Aw Man! '''Bart: Emmet. Can you drive the Batmobile up the first ramp? Emmet: '''Yeah! Now I get to be Dark and Brooding too! No, Wait! "Yeah! Now I get to be Dark and Brooding too!" That worked. '''Batman: '''Just use my Batmobile! '''Emmet: '''Okay,okay. Don't be so Pushy to me. Emmet gets in Batman's Batmobile '''Emmet: '''Okay, here goes. He starts the Batmobile '''Emmet: Wow! So awesome. Batman: See? There's nothing to worry about. Noby: '''Now use the Batmobile to hit the Giant Snake and Saruman. '''Emmet: '''Got it! He use the Ramp and he hit the Giant Snake with the Batmobile '''Sunset Shimmer: Bullseye! Nice shot, Emmet. Emmet: '''Awesome! I did it! Bad Cop's face flips '''Good Cop: Way to go, buddy! You hit that snake very good. Tino: 'Dora-Rinho. Use the Jurrasic Vehicles. '''Dora-Rinho: '''Okay. Um... How should I do that? '''Tino: '(Sigh) To hit the Giant Snake and Saruman. 'Dora-Rinho: '''Oh, Yeah! That one. Dora-Rinho gets in the Jurrasic Vehicle '''Dora Med: '''Just be careful, Dora-Rinho. '''Dora-Rinho: '''I will, Dora Med. Okay, here goes nothing! He just the Ramp and he hit the Giant Snake and Saruman '''Dora-Rinho: '''Yes! I did it!... Um, What did I just did? '''Laval: '''You hit the Giant Snake and Saruman. '''Dora-Rinho: '''Oh, Yeah. That one. '''Doraemon: '''Time for me to do this. Doraemon gets in the Jurrasic Jeep '''Doraemon: ' Ok, Saruman. You're grounded! He use the Ramp and he hit the Giant Snake and Saruman '''Doraemon: '''Take that, You two! '''Saruman: You cannot win! My master will rule all. I have seen it! Gandalf: '''Saruman! Come to your senses. No victory can be had siding with Evil. I implore you, stop the Madness Saruman! '''Saruman: '''No!! He got sucked into the Portal '''Tino: '''Let's go find Lex Luthor and Master Chen! '''Wyldstyle: '''Come on! '''Dora Med: '''Hurry, Gandalf! '''Gandalf: '''Oh! The Giant Snake has been Defeated and Batman just grab the Keystone and they are going to find Lex Luthor and Master Chen and they found them '''Batman: '''Hand the Staff over, Lex.' '''Tino:' What are you doing here, Luthor? Lex Luthor: '''Doesn't matter. Batman... Come and get it. No one can defeat my impenetrable Power Suit! '''Worriz: I'll get you for that, Lex! Lex Luthor: '''Who are you? '''Worriz: My name is Worriz, I am the Leader from the Wolf's Camp. And I'm going to take that Staff from you, Lex. Lex Luthor: It's nice to meet you, Worriz. But I'm taking the staff to Someone. Carver: '''Who are you working with? '''Lex Luthor: '''Don't want to tell you. But my Bots are gonna fight you. '''Sunset Shimmer: Your Bots? Lex Luthor: '''Yes, Them. (He snap his Finger) '''Tino: Lex has his Robots. At least he didn't summon the Dazzlings. He summon all of his Lexbots Tino: '''Me and my big mouth from them. '''Wyldstyle: Oh, when Master Builders go wrong? Dora Kid: '''Never seen them from the 22nd Century. '''Doraemon: '''Well, the rest of us are. '''Laval: '''Well, let's Fight! '''Homer: For a moment I thought I was in trouble. It was just a... D'OH! Wang Dora: '''Time for me to do this! He use his Spinjitzu on the Lexbot '''Doraemon: Wow! Wang Dora. How did you do that? Wang Dora: '''Haven't you heard, I was in training from Sensei Wu. '''Dora Kid: Did Tino say something about the Dazzlings? Doraemon: '''Yes. '''Dora Kid: '''Who are they? '''Doraemon: The Dazzlings are three girls who are also known as the Sirens. El-Matadora: Not the Sirens? You know who are those three are, Tino? Tino: Yes, El-Matadora. Their names are Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk. Dora Med: You think the Dazzlings have a crush on you, Tino? Tino: Yes, Dora Med. When they start to sing, I fall under their spell. Sunset Shimmer: The Dazzlings put you under their spell when they sing, Tino? Tino: '''I know, Sunset. '''Owen: '''Hey, you Guys! Are those the Parts for the Chroma Keystone? '''Emmet: '''And I think we should Build those. '''Lor: '''Okay, Let's build those! They are Building a Platform for the Chroma Keystone and they finish it '''Dora-Rinho: '''All done. '''Batman: '''Ah, I'm just keep hitting it. Lex, this is Low. Even for you. Stop this Charade. '''Yuri: '''Now, what? '''Liliana: '''See those Colours on Lex Luthor. We should aim the same Colours to him. '''Yuri: '''Okay. '''Worriz: '''I'll go for the Red One. '''Dora Kid: '''I'll use the Yellow One. '''Emmet: '''And I'll go use the Blue One. '''Sunset Shimmer: Look at the back of Lex's battle suit. '''Worriz: '''Okay, we got it. '''Batman: '''Sorry, Lex, but you brought youself They aim it to Lex's Battle Suit and now he got Defeated and then a Portal has appeared '''Lord Vortech: '''You have fall me, Luthor! A Giant Hand just grab Lex Luthor and the Portal is gone. '''Wyldstyle: '''What was that? Category:Sonic879 Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts